Forgive Me For Forgetting
by MADILY
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been best friends for as long as they can remember. Then on Rachel's sixth birthday her dads tell her they're moving to New York. Rachel and Finn are devastated and make a promise to never forget each other. Time goes by, promises are broken and Finn and Rachel, now both teenagers, have forgotten each other but are reunited when they meet again at a party. AU.


**Hey guys! This is our first story written together. We really hope you like it and remember to read and review! You're welcome to check out our individual accounts edurrant0404 and madninjas8! We don't own glee!**

oOoOoOo

Rachel's dads had started singing "Happy Birthday" as Rachel smiled with happiness at the sight of her daddy holding the pink frosted cake in his hands with 6 sparkly candles outlining the rim. They set the cake down in front of her and she closed her eyes preparing to make her wish. Finn's mommy had once told them that birthday wishes were the most special wishes of all because they only come once a year. She closed her eyes, whispered "I wish for Finn to be my very bestest friend forever" and then blew out all the candles.

After they were done and they had each finished their piece, Rachel's dads sat down and looked at each other and they each grabbed one of their daughter's hands. "Rachel hun, we have something we need to tell you."

"What is it daddies!" She exclaimed. "Is it a big birthday surprise?"

They looked at each other again and smiled, "Sure is, it's a huge one."

Rachel smiled widened. "Well what is it? Hurry up I want to go meet Finn at his house!"

"Well you know how you LOVE Broadway?" Her dads eased into the surprise.

"Uh huh. It's my most favorite thing ever." She answered brightly.

"Well honey, Broadway's in New York City and we're all going to move there!" Her dads shouted excitingly. "Isn't that great baby?"

Rachel's eyes almost bugged out of her head. "We're moving?" She started to tear up thinking about how she'll have to leave her best friend behind. "Why?"

"Well, daddy got a fantastic job opportunity in the city and we know you're too young to understand, but you'll love it in New York sweetie."

"I won't without Finn!" she shouted and hopped off her chair. She ran out the door as quickly as possible and found herself at her and Finn's "secret spot" next door. It was just a shady tree in Finn's backyard but to the two six year olds, it was something special. Sure enough, Finn was sitting on a branch in the tree waiting for her, fiddling with a twig in his hands.

"Rachel!" Finn shouted and hopped down from where he was perched. "I didn't know where you were. I thought you weren't coming." He then noticed the tears falling down his best friend's face. "Rach? What's wrong? What happened?"

She looked down at her pink sneakers and wiped at the flowing tears falling from her cheeks "I'm moving Finn. I'm moving away, to New York City."

Finn's face dropped and he felt his own eyes filling up with tears. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around Rachel. "I… Rachel… What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Finn." She looked at him sadly. "But we can make a promise, a promise to never, ever forget each other."

"Okay." Finn agreed. "But one day, when we get bigger, we have to find each other again and we'll be best friends again, just like we are now.""

"Okay Finn. You really are the bestest friend ever."

"So are you Rach." Finn's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"Almost forgot what?"

"Your birthday present!" He reached into the back pocket of his jeans and protruded a velvet box. "My mommy bought it but I picked it out." He said handing the box over to her.

She smiled and opened the box to reveal a silver charm bracelet with a tiny star attached to it. (Rachel's dad's had previously told Carole that they were moving and let Finn pick whatever his heart desired for his best friend as a birthday/parting gift.)

"Oh my gosh Finn. This is so pretty!" She beamed. "This is the prettiest birthday present I've ever got!"

"Well I saw the star and you always say how you're going to be a star so I thought it'd be a perfect match." Rachel hugged her best friend tight and he attached the bracelet to her wrist. "This way whenever you feel like you're going to forget me you'll look at your bracelet and you won't!"

"Pinky swear that no matter how far away I am we'll always be best friends?" Rachel asked.

"Pinky swear" Finn replied with a smile.

They hooked their pinkies together and stayed in their special spot until their parents called them in for bed.

oOoOoOo

Rachel, her dad's and the movers had worked all day putting everything they owned into a never ending amount of boxes and stocking them and their furniture into the giant moving trucks. Just as Rachel was putting the last couple of things from her room into a box labeled "Rachel's Stuff", she heard a knock at the door. She quickly ran down the staircase as fast as her little legs could allow her and opened the door to see Finn and his mother standing at the doorstep with a pie.

"Hey Rachel, We made you and your daddies a parting pie!" Finn's mom, Carole exclaimed.

Rachel smiled and ran to find her daddies. "Dads! Finn's mommy made us a pie!"

One of Rachel's dads came out into the foyer and greeted the Hudsons. "Come in! We're just finishing packing the last of the stuff up. The moving trucks just left with most of the stuff."

As her daddy and Carole continued to talk, Rachel's tiny hand grabbed Finn's and they ran upstairs to her empty bedroom. As soon as they reached her room she hugged Finn as tightly as she could and Finn hugged her back, his head resting on her shoulder.

They stayed there for few minutes, just cherishing the other's embrace. A little while later, Rachel's dad called them down. "Finn, Rachie! Come down here! We're about to leave!"

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and then started to slowly descend the stairs, their hands intertwined, with sad miserable looks portrayed on their faces while her dads were loading the last of the boxes into the trunk of the car.

The two children walked outside where their parents were waiting for them. She hugged Carole as Rachel's dads hugged Finn, and as the two men and Carole exchanged goodbyes, Finn ran and hugged her tight one last time. He whispered, "Best friends forever right?". "Right" she replied before the Berry family piled into the filled car.

As they all buckled up and started the car, Rachel's never left Finn's from the thick glass separating them. Her gaze broke when her Dad asked, "Well Rachie, are you ready to go to our new home?"

She didn't answer, she just turned around and stared out the back window as her dad sighed and the car started to roll down the street. As they drove away, Rachel watched Finn the whole time. They didn't stop looking at each other until her dads turned the corner, and then he was gone.

**Thanks for reading this! Please review and let us know what you think! :)**


End file.
